Complainte d'un petit soleil
by Miharasu
Summary: Ino tombe amoureuse de Sai, mais celui-ci lui fait clairement comprendre qu'elle ne l'intéresse pas. Désespérée, Ino tente de se suicider, et se réveille alors dans un Konoha étrange et fou où elle est une timide jeune fille au milieu d'étranges couples.
1. Prologue

**Complainte d'un petit soleil**

Héros : Ino

Résumé : Le groupe de Ino vient de rencontrer Sai, le nouveau membre du groupe de Naruto. Le jeune homme cherche des surnoms pour chaque membre du groupe. Il en vient alors à Ino...

Auteur : Miharasu

Remerciements : A ma grande sœur qui m'a donné l'idée de départ.

_Pour les petits curieux, la scène reprise qui va servir à débuter cette fan fiction se trouve dans le tome 35 de Naruto. Bah ouais, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. (Qui ne le sait pas ? O_o)_

_J'enverrai un nouveau chapitre tous les samedi, question au moins d'avoir un jour précis pour envoyer tout ça. ^^_

_

* * *

_

(**gras** = paroles ; _italique_ = actions)

**Prologue**

_Ino afficha un sourire chaleureux bien digne d'elle avec un petit clin d'œil amusé._

**« Je suis Yamanaka Ino, la fille du fleuriste Yamanaka. Enchanté ! »**

_Sai répondit d'un sourire chaleureux à la jeune fille, commençant tout juste à réfléchir à un surnom. S'ils s'étaient tournés vers Sakura, ils auraient vu son expression mesquine et son sourire mauvais, attendant avec une grande impatience le surnom horrible que pourrait donner Sai._

**« Enchanté... euh... »**

_Sai sourit un instant tout en achevant ses réflexions et lâcha tout simplement :_

**« Beauté Fatale. »**

_Ino rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, écarquillant les yeux alors que Sakura, choquée et vexée, explosait de rage tout en se levant devant l'air ahuris d'une grande partie de la table._

**« Hé ! Pourquoi Ino elle a droit à ça elle ? »**

_Alors qu'une sacrée dispute éclatait entre Sai et Sakura, Ino était perdue dans son petit rêve, n'arrivant pas à se faire à une déclaration si directe. Beauté fatale ? Il faut dire qu'en temps normal, venant de quelqu'un qu'elle connait, elle aurait eu pour première réaction de répondre que oui, c'était tout à fait ça. Mais dans une telle situation elle ne parvenait pas à répondre, se sentant particulièrement gênée mais aussi très touchée. Ce Sai avait un certain charme d'un côté, il avait un certain style et ce sourire permanent sur le visage, et surtout il semblait bien comprendre ce qu'attendait une femme._

_En tous cas, c'était ce que pensais Ino. Il lui fallut un moment avant que Chouji ne la sorte de son petit rêve._

**« Hé, Ino, tu manges pas ta part ?**

**-Hein ? Euh...**

**-D'accord, alors je la prend. »**

_Avant même qu'elle n'ai pu répliquer quoi que ce soit, Chouji avait déjà englouti sa part de repas. En temps normal, elle lui aurait décoché un regard meurtrier avant de tenter de lui arracher la langue, mais à l'instant elle était trop occupée à admirer Sai pendant que Sakura poursuivait de le réprimander sans pour autant que les autres ne l'écoutent vraiment._

_Il était vraiment adorable..._

_Après un moment, Ino et Chouji quittèrent le groupe de Naruto et chacun rentra chez soi, même s'il fallut un moment à la jeune fille avant de retrouver ses sens. Elle s'arrêta à un coin de rue pour respirer un peu, fermant les yeux. C'est à peine si elle sentit un doux sourire s'étirer au coin de ses lèvres : elle avait le cœur qui battait lentement mais fort à ses oreilles, et une douce chaleur lui remontait de la poitrine jusque sur les joues. Ses joues qui étaient sans aucun doute rosées même si cela ne se remarquait pas dans l'obscurité ambiante._

_Elle lâcha un petit soupire en rouvrant les yeux, très gêné. Combien de fois avait-elle trouvé le temps pourtant futile de se battre avec Sakura pour les mêmes idées ? Elle se rendait compte à présent de ce que c'était de vraiment aimer et pas juste de s'intéresser au plus célèbre. Certes, Sasuke avait son charme derrière ce style froid et fermé, mais Sai avait quelque chose en plus._

_C'est donc une Ino joyeuse et détendue qui se dirigea vers chez elle en entonnant un petit air. Si au moins elle savait ce qui l'attendait après une telle rencontre, peut-être n'aurait-elle pas vu du même œil ces quelques paroles très touchantes..._

* * *

Bonjour à tous ! (Ou bonsoir, ça dépend...)

Bon, okay, je débute dans la fan fiction, j'ai tendance à rester dans mes récits très « roman », mais j'espère au moins que la suite vous plaira. Le début d'une histoire n'est que trop rarement directement intéressant. xD Surtout que moi j'insiste toujours sur les sentiments quand je suis pas dans l'action. - -' Enfin, ça va encore, c'est court, même pour un prologue. x3

Bref, j'espère que la suite vous plaira, je l'attend aussi avec impatience. ^^

Rendez-vous samedi prochain !


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Quand la vie ne vaut plus la peine d'être vécue**

**« Alors, tu veux bien venir manger avec moi ? »**

_Ino afficha un large sourire en se penchant en avant pour voir l'expression de Sai. Celui-ci restait totalement simple, avec la même expression qu'à l'accoutumer. Il fallait avouer que son sourire éternel des premières rencontres manquait toujours, mais le cœur fait toujours oublier ces petit détails quand il bat vraiment la chamade. Le ninja regarda son interlocutrice un instant, surement en train de penser qu'elle ne l'invitait que trop. A dire vrai, cela ne faisait que la dis-septième fois ce mois-ci. En général, il ne refusait pas, mais sous le coup de la répétition sa réponse finit par changer. C'était inévitable._

**« Je ne peux pas.**

**-Pourquoi ?**_, demanda Ino en clignant des yeux d'un air surpris._

**-Je n'en ai pas envie. »**

_Ino prit un petit air déçu en se relevant. Bon, elle n'allait pas non plus abandonner pour si peu, après tout il avait juste refusé une invitation, par rapport à la déclaration presque attendrissante qu'il lui avait fait le premier soir ce n'était vraiment rien. Elle sourit, un sourire presque forcé mais qui gardait en sincérité._

**« D'accord, alors la prochaine fois.**

**-Je ne crois pas, non.**

**-Comment ça ?**_, s'étonna-t-elle, incrédule._

**-Je n'en ai pas envie.**

**-Mais peut-être la semaine prochaine alors ?**

**-Non**_, insista Sai qui malgré son indifférence persistante commençait à laisser ressentir de l'agacement dans sa voix. _**Je n'en ai plus envie.**

**-Mais... plus du tout ?**

**-Plus du tout. »**

_La réponse des plus directe du jeune homme surpris Ino qui sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle aurait espéré qu'il dirait plutôt « un autre jour » ou alors « je suis occupé dernièrement ». Mais aller jusque là. La ninja se sentit soudainement très gênée, piétinant. Elle avait la gorge serrée et avait un peu de mal à parler, gardant les yeux baissés pour ne pas montrer qu'ils étaient emplis de larmes._

**« Bon, d'accord. Alors on fera autre chose un autre jour alors.**

**-Non. »**

_Ino se tendit entièrement en relevant la tête, ne pouvant plus retenir ses larmes qui coulaient à flots. Sai avait déjà tourné le dos pour reprendre sa marche dans les rues du village de Konoha. La jeune fille avait le cœur brisé, et les éclats ne manquaient pas d'écorcher son honneur et sa joie de vivre. Plus jamais ? Il l'avait jeté, comme ça, après tant de temps à avoir accepté de passer du temps avec elle. Après l'avoir complimenté d'une telle manière, il la jetait comme une vieille chaussette._

_Ino releva une main tremblante dans le but de replacer une de ses longues mèches blondes derrière son oreille, pour se redonner de la consistance, mais comme si ce mouvement lui apportait trop de douleur elle laissa échapper une gémissement en sanglotant, plaquant ses fines mains sur son joli visage. Plus direct, c'était difficilement réalisable. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir fait une erreur dès le premier soir de leur rencontre. Elle tenta d'essuyer les larmes qui n'avaient de cesse de couler mais plus elle en retirait, et plus il en venait._

_Il fallut bien un moment que c'en fusse trop : elle se retourna en laissant échapper de plus belle ses pleurs, s'enfuyant entre les passants sans s'arrêter, sans les regarder. Elle traversa ainsi tout le village pour aller se cacher au fond d'une ruelle ou elle se laissa tomber contre le mur pour sangloter sans s'arrêter. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti une plus grande souffrance. En temps normal, elle aurait rétorqué et insister jusqu'à faire regretter son interlocuteur, mais là, le simple fait qu'il ai dit nom avait suffit à lui couper la voix, à lui couper la respiration, à l'empêcher de dire le moindre autre mot sans fondre alors en larmes devant Sai. Elle avait honte... honte..._

_A quoi bon vivre si c'est pour finir ainsi, misérable, au coin d'une rue ? Honteuse et sans amour à partager ? Sans quelqu'un pour lui tendre la main ? Elle avait évidemment bien des amis pour lui tendre la main, mais dans un tel instant, ce qu'elle aurait voulu, c'est que ces amis soient là. Juste là, tout prêt, à portée de main..._

_Elle releva la tête d'entre ses bras trempes de larmes. Ses yeux étaient rouges à force d'avoir pleurer et elle sentait un mal de crâne lancinant la narguer, la déranger dans ses réflexions. De toutes manières, elle ne parvenait pas à réfléchir tout simplement, et ne savait même pas à quoi elle devait réfléchir. Sai lui avait dit non, voilà tout. Elle n'avait plus rien à faire dans cette histoire._

_Plus rien... Elle écarquilla un peu les yeux en pensant à cette expression entre deux maux de tête : ne plus rien valoir, tout simplement. Elle avait donné tout son amour à Sai et celui-ci l'avait jetée sans la moindre honte, sans le moindre pincement au cœur. A présent, qu'avait-elle à offrir ? Rien, du désespoir et de la peur d'être à nouveau rejetée comme une moins que rien. Mais alors, qu'attendait-elle ?_

_Elle se releva en sortant de la ruelle, relevant ses yeux rouges vers les hauteurs qui entouraient Konoha. Peut-être qu'elle se sentirait plus libre si elle était seule ? Alors elle pourrait trouver autre chose à offrir. Autre chose comme... Un nouvel amour ? Allons, rêver n'était plus à l'heure. Il fallait agir._

_Se laissant porter par ses pas, Ino sortit de Konoha, sans prêter attention aux passants qui la saluaient, à d'autres qui la questionnaient, à d'autres qui la trouvaient étrange à se déplacer les yeux rivés sur les hauteurs. Elle marcha ainsi pendant combien de temps ? Elle-même ne le sait pas. Mais lorsqu'elle arriva en haut, le ciel était encore bleu, vide de nuages, libre. Ino ferma les yeux en respirant l'air de cet endroit libéré. C'était le lieu parfait pour croire que tout était résolu. Le lieu parfait pour se reposer et réfléchir sans craindre les douleurs du cœur, des yeux et de la tête._

_Un coup de vent particulièrement fort et frais surpris la jeune fille qui se tendit en fermant les yeux plus fort, attendant que ce souffle cesse de la pousser. Une idée lui traversa alors l'esprit, « comme un courant d'air ». Ino releva les yeux, surprise de penser à ceci. Mais en un sens... Elle avait toujours le cœur lourd malgré le souffle fort du vent. Elle avait toujours les yeux emplis de larmes et irrités par les pleurs lourds et longs. Elle avait toujours dans la tête ce mot, et ce visage, et cette expression... Malgré la liberté fictive que donnait ces lieux, aucune autre idée ne lui venait en tête, elle n'était pas elle-même libre. Mais..._

_Ino s'approcha du vide en jetant un coup d'œil en bas. Interminable, c'était ainsi qu'on pouvait qualifier la hauteur de ces lieux. Tout au fond, on ne pouvait savoir où l'on tombait : la forêt et ses arbres touffus recouvraient en sa totalité le sol. Un vent qui remontait le long du mur de roche poussa Ino à reculer. La jeune fille ferma à nouveau les yeux en rentrant la tête dans les épaules, attendant un instant avant d'entrouvrir un œil, hésitante. Que pouvait-elle offrir à présent si ce n'était son amour ? Elle n'en avait plus, elle n'avait plus que de la peur d'être seule. Et elle était seule._

_Elle se plaça à nouveau au dessus du vide en laissant pendre ses bras le long de son corps, respirant doucement. Un nouveau coup de vent souffla, comme s'il tentait de la repousser à nouveau, de l'en dissuader. Mais cette fois-ci, Ino teint bon, retenant sa respiration en se détendant peu à peu. Elle cligna lentement des yeux, glissa un pieds au dessus du vide. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent, sa respiration se coupa. Elle sentit le sang battre à ses oreilles, son corps se faire lourd. Elle ferma les yeux en prenant une légère inspiration, et poussa de son autre pieds._

_Elle revit le groupe Inoshikachô à ses débuts. Elle les avait considérés en mal la première fois. Il faut dire qu'elle voyait Chouji comme un goinfre incapable, et Shikamaru ne semblait pas mieux à ses yeux, mais elle avait appris à les connaître avec le temps. Depuis quand s'entendait-elle avec eux ? Elle avait un peu de mal à le savoir, mais en général, elle se sentait bien en leur présence. Si seulement ils avaient été là pour l'arrêter..._

_Elle revit aussi Sakura quand elle était encore toute jeune. Elles avaient été si bonnes amies avant l'arrivée de Sasuke... Elle était gentille et l'admirait, et après cela elles n'avaient pas cessé de se lancer des piques. C'est dans ce sens là qu'elle regrette l'arrivée du jeune homme ténébreux : parce qu'elle a perdu une proche amie. Une amie qui aurait pu l'arrêter..._

_Elle revit Naruto. Il avait un peu murit avec le temps, et en un sens elle l'appréciait plus qu'elle ne le paraissait. Mais pas seulement lui, une grande partie des ninjas du village qu'elle avait connu à l'examen des ninjas, elle les appréciait de plus en plus._

_Une larme des plus douloureuse lui échappa en pensant à tous ces amis, à toutes ces personnes qui n'avaient pas été là alors que Sai l'avait rejetée. Mais pas seulement eux._

_Elle pensa à son père. Elle lui faisait du tord en partant comme ça. Mais s'il avait été là lui aussi, peut-être... Elle revoyait tous les moments où elle avait été près de lui. Et le jour où, ensemble, ils faisaient un bouquet en discutant d'un tout et d'un rien. Comme à chaque fois, ils en étaient venus à discuter de l'examen des ninja qui aurait lieu plus tard lorsqu'elle serait en âge. Et ce jour-là, elle lui avait promis : « Je deviendrai un grand ninja moi aussi ». C'était un peu la promesse que tous faisaient à leurs parents pourtant, d'un banal incroyable..._

_Mais cette promesse, elle avait voulu la tenir._

_Elle avait travaillé longuement, avait apprit à contrôler au mieux tout ce qu'elle pouvait apprendre, avait voulu devenir meilleure encore que ses amis. Elle avait vu avec terreur jusqu'où pouvait aller la puissance d'autres de ses camarades, mais n'avait jamais abandonné malgré tout. Elle avait pourtant suivit ce chemin si longtemps..._

_Elle revit le sourire de Sai au premier soir, entendit ce qu'il lui avait dit une fois de plus. Mais l'instant d'après, elle entendit à nouveau ce simple mot qui avait brisé tous ses rêves._

_« Non. »_

_Elle poussa pour la dernière fois la terre ferme, se laissant tomber dans le vide. Elle était lourde, toujours plus lourde. Elle se retenait de crier, mais malgré tout, elle sentait la peur se faire de plus en plus présente en elle. Elle sentit le vent hurler à ses oreilles, et su qu'elle toucherait le mur de pierre avant de toucher le sol. Elle se fracasserait contre la paroi avait de disparaître entre les branches des arbres._

_Elle allait perdre la vie..._

_Elle cria._

_

* * *

_

Voilà un premier chapitre un peu court, n'est-ce pas ? ^^' Personnellement, je le trouve vraiment court. - -'

Enfin, c'est un peu dur d'écrire plus sur ça, j'avais du mal à commencer plus tôt et je n'avais pas envie de décrire encore plus, ça commençait à devenir un peu trop lourd.

Ça vous a plu sinon ?

Vivement samedi !


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

**Liberté provisoire**

_Le vent ne soufflait plus, il n'y avait plus de cri ni de hurlement, plus de sensation glaciale le long de l'échine, sur les joues, sur le front. Il n'y avait plus de peur, plus de sang qui battait aux oreilles. Juste une agréable sensation de chaleur sur le bras, et une sensation d'être détendue. Ino se demanda un instant si elle était vraiment morte. Si c'était le cas... Elle était libre ? Elle respira doucement en laissant échapper un petit sourire, mais le perdit peu à peu en sentant cette étrange matière humide sur le front et cette douceur sur le bras. Elle fit un rapide calcul bien qu'inutile : si elle ressentait la température, qu'elle avait encore le sens du touché, l'envie de sourire, et surtout qu'elle respirait toujours... était-elle vraiment morte ? Le paradis était bien fait si c'était le cas._

_Pour s'en assurer, Ino entrouvrit les yeux, doucement, hésitante. Elle hésita un instant, referma les paupières, et recommença de nombreuses fois avant de s'habituer à la luminosité ambiante. Elle se trouvait dans une petite pièce qu'elle avait l'impression de connaître, une jolie pièce lumineuse et calme. Elle inspira un bon coup pour s'en assurer : une douce odeur de fleurs lui parvint, la détendant, mais en même temps l'inquiétant. Elle avait donc survécu à une telle chute ?_

_Elle se releva d'un coup, terrifié, ne voulant pas y croire. Un cri survint à côté d'elle, lui arrachant à elle-même une exclamation de surprise. Elle se colla dos contre le mur, cherchant du regard dans la pièce la raison de ce bruit. Elle pu voir un court instant un visage disparaître de son champ de vision. Il lui fallut un moment pour se décider à se pencher, curieuse et tenant le drap de son lit au dessus de ses épaules comme pour se cacher, observant qui était tombé à terre en emportant la chaise près de son lit._

_Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vit cette chevelure noire d'un style sauvage surplomber ces yeux si particuliers soulignés de crocs rouges : c'était Kiba qui était là, se frottant l'arrière de la tête qu'il avait du se cogner en tombant. Il regarda Ino avec un petit sourire en la voyant enfin éveillée._

**« Ah, si j'avais su que tu te lèverai si vite, j'aurais évité de piquer du nez moi. »**

_Ino prit un air surpris, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Elle était chez elle, dans son lit, avec Kiba dans sa chambre qui l'avait veillé après... après quoi d'ailleurs ? Elle le regarda de la tête aux pieds d'un air suspicieux avant de se faire la remarque qu'il avait encore grandit, étrangement. Il eut à peine le temps de se relever devant le visage ahuris de la jeune fille que la porte de la petite chambre se rouvrit, quasiment à la volée, arrachant une exclamation de surprise pour sa seconde fois à Kiba._

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?**

**-Ah, Tenten**_, fit Kiba avec un petit rire gêné._** Ino s'est réveillé. »**

_Ino regarda d'un air plus ahuris encore la nouvelle venue. C'était Tenten ça ? Cette canon aux cheveux lâchés et à la magnifique robe très féminine ? Pendant un instant, Ino cru qu'elle était en train d'halluciner. Elle venait de se jeter dans le vide, s'était réveillée dans sa chambre, avec Kiba qui veillait – entre autre puisqu'on aurait plutôt pu dire qu'il avait piqué du nez – à côté d'elle, et à présent une Tenten ultra-féminine faisait son apparition dans sa chambre. Et pour couronner le tout, Ino venait de se rendre compte qu'elle-même n'était pas habillée normalement : elle avait deux tresses qui retenaient ses cheveux en arrière, une chemise large et un pantalon ! Elle rougit légèrement, gênée de se retrouver dans cette situation. Ça non plus, c'était pas dans ses habitudes..._

**« Ino, ma chérie !**_, s'exclama Tenten avec soulagement en se précipitant vers la jeune fille qui comprenait de moins en moins et en la prenant dans ses bras._** Tu m'as inquiétée quand tu es tombée ! Tu ne t'es pas cogné la tête, hein ?**

**-Euh, ben, je... »**

_Ino réfléchit, perplexe. Si vraiment elle était bel et bien tombé comme elle le pensait, elle ne se serait pas seulement cogné la tête, en toute logique. D'ailleurs, elle ne devrai même pas être là si c'était le cas._

**« Quelle vilaine insolation, n'est-ce pas ?**_, poursuivit Tenten sans laisser le temps à Ino de retrouver ses esprits. _**Ne reste pas si longtemps sous le soleil la prochaine fois, j'ai cru faire un infarctus ! »**

_Ino écarquilla les yeux en rougissant de plus belle, se sentant atrocement honteuse et perdue._

**« Euh... désolée ? »**_, articula-t-elle dans un murmure sans comprendre._

_Tenten la lâcha un peu en lui souriant, mais perdit son sourire en entendant Kiba hésiter derrière elle à dire quelque chose. Elle se retourna brusquement en mettant les mains sur les hanches, le regard sévère._

**« Et qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là toi ? Allez, hop hop hop ! Va prévenir les autres que le petit soleil s'est levé !**

**-Petit soleil ? »**_, répéta Ino pour elle-même, très perplexe, alors que Kiba qui semblait terrifié à l'idée d'éveiller la colère de Tenten se précipitait au dehors._

_La jeune fille ferma la porte derrière lui et se tourna vers sa camarade qui avait caché sa tête sous la couverture pour réfléchir un peu à ce qui lui arrivait. Depuis quand était-elle si proche avec Tenten ? Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser un peu plus qu'une main empoigna la couverture et la lui retira de sur la tête, l'envoyant à l'autre bout de la pièce pour éviter qu'elle ne se cache à nouveau dessous._

**« Debout ! Tu vas quand même pas rester comme ça tout la journée ? Allez, courage !**

**-Mais...**

**-Il n'y a pas de mais ! »**_, fit Tenten en souriant de plus belle et en s'asseyant à côté d'elle sur le lit._

_Elle avait une expression joyeuse et détendue sur le visage qui lui donnait, en ajoutant ses nouveaux vêtements et sa nouvelle coupe, un air extrêmement efféminé par rapport à d'habitude. Ino l'observa en silence, très perplexe, quand son regard s'arrêta sur le ventre de la jeune fille._

**« Tu as un peu forcit toi...**_, murmura-t-elle._

**-Forcit ! Ah !**_, fit Tenten en riant. _**Mais c'est le bébé voyons !**

**-Ah, le... BÉBÉ ? »**

_Tenten cligna des yeux en voyant Ino si surprise d'entendre ça. La jeune fille avait de plus en plus de mal à s'y retrouver depuis son réveil. Déjà, voir Tenten aussi efféminée, c'était dur à imaginer. Mais la voir enceinte ? Ino sentit que la tête lui tournait, mais elle sortit bien vite de son état second quand Tenten l'empoigna pour la secouer violemment pour la réveiller, collant son front contre celui de la blondinette, l'air affolée._

**« Ino ! Mon petit soleil ! Tu es sure que ça va ? Tu t'es cognée la tête en tombant ? Tu fais encore une insolation ? »**

_De plus en plus affolée, Tenten se leva d'un bond pour fermer les rideaux, coupant l'arrivée du soleil dans la chambre, relevant prestement la température de Ino pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, faisant trois fois le tour de la chambre en s'arrachant presque les cheveux et en parlant toute seule et à toute vitesse._

**« C'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai ! J'avais pourtant dit à Kiba de veiller sur toi ! Et que fait Lee dans ces moments là ! Et Hinata, je lui avais dit de faire attention quand vous sortiez entre filles ! Lee ! »**

_Elle se stoppa soudain en se retournant vers Ino qui, terrifiée, s'était collée dans le coin de pièce en tirant le drap qui restait sur son lit par dessus se tête. Tenten s'approcha d'elle d'un air décidé, lui arrachant le drap des main en affichant un sourire victorieux._

**« Non non non ! Ce n'est pas le moment de rester enfermé chez soi ! Ahah, mon petit soleil, cette fois-ci je ne me ferais pas avoir !**

**-Euh... avoir par quoi ?**_, demanda Ino avec un air perplexe._

**-Tu ne resteras pas enfermée comme ça à longueur de journée, Sakura ou pas ! Allez, debout ! »**

_Tenten retira le drap à la même manière que la couverture, força Ino à s'assoir correctement sur le bord du lit, attrapa la brosse qui reposait sur la table basse à côté de celui-ci, et rouvrit les rideaux avant de s'assoir à côté d'Ino, un sourire attendrit sur le visage. Elle commença à lui brosser en douceur les cheveux après lui avoir détaché ses deux tresses._

**« Tu as de jolis cheveux Ino**_, fit-elle en souriant tout en continuant de les lisser en douceur._** Tu devrais les laisser détacher, je te le jure.**

**-Hein ? Mais...**

**-Non, pas de mais !**_, coupa Tenten avec un air sévère. _**Et puis je suis sure qu'une robe te ferais bien plus jolie que tes habituels pantalons. »**

_Ino regarda Tenten avec surprise. Depuis quand avait-elle toujours les cheveux attachés ? Et depuis quand ne portait-elle que des pantalons ? Elle recula un peu la tête en réfléchissant durement._

**« Euh... tu es sure que c'est pas plutôt toi qui t'es cogné la tête ? »**

_Tenten s'arrêta de la coiffer en clignant des yeux. Elle regarda Ino d'un air méfiant. La jeune fille prit un air très gêné devant ce regard accusateur, puis poussa un cri quand sa camarade enceinte la prit dans ses bras en riant._

**« Rahh ! T'es vraiment trop mignonne ! Mais aujourd'hui encore tu vas sortir d'ici ! »**

_Elle se détacha d'Ino en souriant de plus belle, lui touchant le bout du nez avec le doigt en souriant de plus belle, l'air attendrie._

**« Mon petit soleil. »**

_Ino perdit tous ses moyens, trop perdue et gênée pour comprendre quoi que ce soit. Tenten acheva de la brosser puis posa la brosse sur la table de chevet avant de se lever en souriant de plus belle, radieuse._

**« Allez, habille-toi ! Je descend dire à ton père que tu es réveillée. »**

_Elle afficha un autre sourire en lui adressant un clin d'œil, lui glissant comme en confidence :_

**« Je vais aussi voir si Kiba a bien fait ce que je lui disais. »**

_Elle s'éloigna du lit et ouvrit la porte, lançant à Ino avant de disparaître hors de la chambre :_

**« Habille-toi joliment aujourd'hui, d'accord ? Il faudra bien un jour que tu t'ouvres un peu plus ! »**

_Puis elle sorti. Ino cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, comprenant de moins en moins. Malgré tout, elle fit le point sur ce qui venait de lui arriver : tout d'abord elle avait été jetée par Sai après tant de temps passés ensemble. D'ailleurs, elle avait l'horrible impression d'avoir commis une atroce erreur quand elle avait pensé qu'il lui avait fait une déclaration. Suite à cet énorme chagrin, elle avait décidé d'aller se rafraichir les idées, et ça avait tourné au drame quand, en sentant que plus rien n'irai, elle avait décidé de mettre fin à sa vie. Elle sentait encore le vent qui lui avait hurlé aux oreilles alors qu'elle se rapprochait dangereusement de la paroi rocheuse, elle savait qu'elle avait réellement sauté. Pourtant... Elle ne parvenait pas à se rappeler plus loin qu'après qu'elle se soit mise à crier. Et elle s'était retrouvée dans sa chambre, vêtue autrement, avec Kiba qui veillait sur elle et une Tenten extra-féminine et enceinte qui s'occupait d'elle comme si... comme si elle était aussi fermée que Hinata à l'examen des ninjas !_

_Ino se leva en se massant les tempes, se disant qu'en attendant un peu ce... rêve étrange s'achèverait et qu'elle se retrouverait soit à l'hôpital de Konoha, soit... eh bien soit au paradis. Si ça se trouvait, elle était déjà au paradis et alors le paradis était en fait une reconstruction de son ancienne vie sur des bases totalement différentes ! Enfin, à ce que savait Ino, elle n'avait jamais rêvé d'être comme Hinata ni même d'avoir une Tenten hystérique comme amie ou Kiba qui veille sur elle alors qu'elle s'est évanouie. Après une insolation qui plus est._

_Elle soupira, se dirigeant vers son armoire en l'ouvrant. Ce qu'elle vit manqua de lui arracher un hurlement de terreur. Elle empoigna les vêtements les un après les autres en les jetant aux quatre coins de la pièce en se répétant que ce n'était pas possible. Tenten ne se trompait pas : Ino n'avait jamais porté de robe, puisqu'elle n'en avait pas dans son placard à vêtement ! Elle n'avait que des pantalons et des chemises larges, qui plus est avec une préférence pour des couleurs discrètes ! Pas un vêtement sexy, pas un vêtement un peu osé, et encore moins, quelque soit l'endroit où l'on cherchait dans la chambre, une quelconque fantaisie comme un bijou ou du maquillage ou même ne serait-ce qu'un joli gilet ou un chapeau autre que ces bonnets d'hiver qui devaient lui retomber sur les yeux quand elle les mettait. Elle devait sans doutes, qui plus est, avoir tiré de nombreuses fois dessus pour se cacher le visage à voir à quel point ils étaient étirés à en être presque abimés._

_Elle soupira après avoir fait le tour de la chambre, continuant de fouiller dans ses vêtements jusqu'à trouver quelque chose qui ne fasse pas trop caché : un petit chemisier blanc cassé, un peu grand certes mais au moins moins larges que les autres chemises de son placard, et un pantacourt noir, le moins bouffant qu'elle avait trouvé. Elle enfila rapidement ses chaussures, des baskets visiblement pour changer de ses sandales habituelles d'« avant ». Cependant, en passant devant la glace, elle s'arrêta, regardant d'un air perplexe le chemisier : elle avait pris pour habitude d'avoir le nombril à l'air, et de voir que ce haut cachait au mieux son ventre commençait vraiment à l'agacer. Elle détacha quelques boutons, releva la chemisier puis le noua de manière à le maintenir au dessus du nombril._

_Une fois vêtue, elle se dirigea vers la porte en attrapant au passage deux rubans. Elle s'arrêta au milieu des escaliers d'ailleurs à cause de cela, commençant à se poser de plus en plus de questions : elle les avait pris par réflex, étrangement, et pour ne rien arranger venait d'achever à nouveau de se tresser les cheveux. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de les détresser que Tenten réapparu au bas des escaliers._

**« Ah ! Te voilà ! Tout le monde se demandait ce que tu faisais en haut. Tiens ? Tu t'es encore tressé les cheveux ?**

**-Euh... »**

_Ino regarda ses tresses d'un air perplexe et désespéré._

**« On dirait bien...**

**-Bah, c'est pas grave, t'es mignonne aussi comme ça !**_, lâcha Tenten en riant. _**Allez, dépêche-toi avant que ton père ai fini tout le garde-manger à force de s'inquiéter pour toi ! »**

_Ino regarda Tenten repartir de plus belle, comprenant de moins en moins. Son père ? Inquiet à ce point ? Venant de la part d'un père, c'était normal, mais après tout ce n'était qu'une simple insolation, et Inoichi n'était pas vraiment le genre à s'emporter pour un rien. Ni même à manger à ce point._

_En arrivant dans la cuisine, Ino pu voir que Tenten avait un peu exagéré. Certes, son père semblait inquiet, mais il n'était pas non plus en train de se goinfrer pour se calmer. On pouvait plutôt dire qu'il se rongeait les sangs. Il se releva soudainement quand Ino fit son irruption dans la cuisine._

**« Ino ! »**

_Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il vint la prendre dans ses bras en soupirant de soulagement. C'était peut-être le seul point positif depuis son accrochage avec Sai. Elle apprécia la chaleurs des bras de son père jusqu'à-ce que celui-ci la libère de l'étreinte pour la regarder avec un sourire rassuré._

**« Tu vas mieux ?**

**-Eh oui, on dirait bien »**_, fit-elle en souriant._

_Elle porta son attention sur Tenten, derrière son père, qui les regardait d'un air attendrit. Elle lui sourit de plus belle en voyant que la blondinette la regardait avec un peu d'insistance._

**« Les autres attendent dehors. Avale quelque chose, question de tenir le coup et rejoins-nous vite. »**

_Ino hocha la tête en la regardant sortir, toujours aussi radieuse. Son père lâcha un petit rire amusé._

**« Elle est de plus en plus radieuse depuis qu'elle attend l'heureux événement.**

**-Hein ? Ah, le bébé, oui...**_, fit Ino, gênée et honteuse. _**On dirait bien, oui... »**

_Elle s'assit à la table de la cuisine, avalant prestement quelque chose d'assez consistant pour tenir la journée, puis se leva pour sortir après avoir salué son père, anxieuse à l'idée de ce qu'elle pourrait découvrir de nouveau..._

_

* * *

_

Aargh, d'un peu plus et j'oubliais d'envoyer ce chapitre, merci à ma sœur de m'avoir rappelé ça la veille.

Owaiii ! Une Tenten tarée ! O_O

J'adore ce chapitre juste pour ça. *le gros mensonge* xD J'ai adoré la jouer, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'à moi. ^^

J'attends des commentaires avec impatience, et merci à ceux qui suivent l'histoire.

Aller, à samedi ! =3


	4. Chapitre 3

(« sans mise en forme et entre guillemets » = pensées)

**Chapitre 3**

**Sur un coup de tête : Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle ?**

_Ino sortit lentement, plutôt anxieuse et mal à l'aise. Après tout, elle était censée être morte, et là elle se retrouvait dans un endroit si étrange. Était-ce vraiment le paradis ? Le problème c'est que dans le paradis, ils étaient pas censés s'y retrouver les autres. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle sorti, ils étaient là pour la plupart : Tenten, Lee, Kiba, Akamaru évidemment et Hinata. La jeune fille n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude d'avoir cet entourage, d'ailleurs le simple fait d'avoir vu Kiba à côté d'elle à son réveil et Tenten, enceinte et hyper-féminine pour ne rien arranger, lui sauter littéralement au cou. Et là, à peine sortie, elle voyait aussi Hinata des plus changée : alors que elle, elle ne trouvait plus dans ses placards que des vêtements larges et discrets, Hinata avait opté pour des vêtements plus charmants, qui lui allaient à merveille mais qui, en même temps, n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes à l'origine, ou en tous cas de ce qu'en savait Ino._

_Hinata portait donc, à la place de ses chemises habituelles, un petit débardeur noir qui la mettait plutôt en valeur, ce qui était un peu atténué par un chemisier violet pâle ouvert à manches longues et larges qu'elle portait par dessus et qui, par rapport au reste, lui correspondait vraiment. Par ailleurs, elle avait remplacé ses pantalons par un short ni trop court ni trop long noir ainsi que de jolies bottines qui lui allaient à ravir avec son style présent. Le tout était surplombé d'un joli visage encadré de ses longs cheveux noirs détachés qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, mettant en valeur ses yeux si particuliers._

_En voyant Ino, elle avait immédiatement réagit, se retournant soudainement vers elle en affichant un sourire soulagé, l'air vraiment désolée._

**« Ino !**_, fit-elle en se dépêchant vers elle, prenant soudainement ses mains en la regardant droit dans les yeux._** Tu vas bien ? C'est passé ? Tu n'es pas fatiguée ? Oh, tu peux pas savoir à quel point je suis désolée, j'aurais du faire attention... »**

_Elle semblait tellement inquiète qu'elle avait des petites larmes au coin des yeux. Ino, plutôt surprise de la voir soudainement plus ouverte qu'à l'accoutumer, eut du mal à remettre ses idées en place, ne parvenant qu'à balbutier un petit oui perplexe. Hinata afficha un sourire radieux._

**« Je suis si rassurée ! Mais dis-moi, ça te vas bien comme ça ton chemisier ! »**

_Elle indiqua le fait qu'Ino avait remonté le bas du chemisier de manière à laisser son ventre à l'air, comme elle le faisait « normalement ». Pourtant, cette simple remarque suffit à faire rougir jusqu'aux oreilles la blondinette qui cache comme elle le pouvait à l'aide de ses mains son ventre, articulant un merci peu convaincu._

« Mais pourquoi je suis gênée moi ? »

_Alors que Hinata allait reprendre de plus belle, amusée par la réaction de Ino, une voix se fit entendre. Une voix bien désagréable et grinçante dont Ino se serait bien passé « de ce côté là du miroir », puisqu'elle ne savait comment parler de ce monde._

**« Tiens, mais qui voilà donc, n'est-ce pas petit soleil qui s'est réveillée ? »**

_Ino se retourna lentement en retenant avec difficulté une mine blasée qui se transforma bien vite en un air extrêmement gêné sans qu'elle puisse le contrôler. C'était Sakura qui se trouvait devant elle, l'air hautain, accompagnée – à la grande surprise de la blondinette – de Sasuke. Tenten et Hinata vinrent bien vite encadrer Ino bien que, malgré la détermination et la colère de la première, la seconde semblait plutôt encline à partir au plus vite._

**« Ta séance bronzette ne t'a pas réussi alors le boudin ? »**

_Ino se mit à trembler, rouge comme une tomate._

« Mais pourquoi je réagit pas moi ? »

**« Toujours aussi silencieuse, hein ? Le soleil a dû griller tes derniers neurones ma pauvre ! »**

« Tu te crois mieux toi ? Mais zut, réagit, réagit, réagit ! »

_Tandis qu'Ino s'était lancée dans un combat intérieur pour tenter de répondre aux piques de la fille aux cheveux roses, Tenten semblait bouillir de rage, n'attendant qu'une chose : que la dernière goutte fasse déborder le vase pour bondir au cou de cette sale petite teigne. Mais avant qu'elle ne soit devenu totalement rouge de colère, Lee intervint, la prenant par le bras en secouant doucement la tête. Hinata tira sur le bras de Ino pour tenter de la faire bouger._

**« Allez, viens, ça en vaut pas la peine...**

**-C'est ça, retourne à tes séances de bronzage, boudin. »**

_Ino releva brusquement la tête, le regard flamboyant, les traits tendus par la colère._

**« Nan mais c'est pas fini oui ?**_, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix forte. _**A ce que je vois, même ton énorme front ne semble pas cacher beaucoup d'intelligence !**

**-Quoi ?**_, s'étrangla Sakura._

**-Charmant le cri de poule**_, repris la blondinette avec un rire narquois. _**Même si j'aurais plutôt juré voir un éléphant rose à l'instant. »**

_Tenten et Hinata étaient littéralement sur le cul, surprises de découvrir une telle transformation. Comme si ce n'était pas la Ino qu'elle connaissaient ! Enfin, visiblement, c'était bel et bien le cas, mais la blondinette, elle, semblait tout à fait se retrouver là-dedans. Mais à force d'enchaîner piques sur piques, rabaissant de plus en plus son ennemie jurée, cette dernière finit par voir rouge. Elle balança soudainement une droite directement vers le visage de Ino._

_Sous les airs ahuris de ses camarades, une fois de plus, elle se montra différente de ce qu'ils voyaient à l'accoutumer, alors que c'était tout à fait normal pour elle : elle s'effaça sur le côté avec souplesse, se baissant dans le même mouvement pour esquiver un second coup, de pied cette fois-ci, que tenta de lui assener Sakura. Puis, toujours dans les mêmes mouvements aisés et souples, elle fit un croche patte à Sakura qui tomba misérablement à terre._

_Mais avant qu'elle n'ai pu se jeter sur son adversaire pour l'immobiliser, un objet tranchant apparu dans son champ de vision. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir, fermant les yeux en se crispant de la tête au pieds, se disant que cette fois-ci elle n'en __ressortirait pas indemne._

_Il y eu un bruit de fracas métallique._

_Ino rouvrit lentement un œil, puis l'autre en prenant un air surpris : le kunai qui avait été envoyé directement sur elle avait était paré de justesse et était retombé à terre. Et le responsable de ce sauvetage express n'était autre que Kiba. Celui-ci souffla, visiblement soulagé, rangeant son propre kunai en lançant un regard accusateur au responsable de l'attaque surprise._

**« A ce que je vois, rien ne semble s'arranger avec le temps chez toi, Sasuke. »**

_Le ténébreux lâcha un rire hautain en prenant l'air de rien. Ino le regarda avec à la fois de la surprise et de la terreur. Alors c'était ça, le Sasuke d'ici ? Un lâche qui attaquait par derrière ceux qui étaient plus faibles ? Sans bonne raison qui plus est sans doutes. Kiba ramassa le kunai et le tendit en direction de son possesseur en lui lançant un regard plein de rage._

**« Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu la tuer ?**

**-P't'être bien**_, répondit Sasuke sans vraiment sembler s'en préoccuper._

**-« Peut-être bien » ? C'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ?**

**-C'est pas mon affaire »**_, acheva le ténébreux en haussant les épaules, avançant de quelques pas vers Kiba pour lui arracher des mains le kunai qu'il rangea alors à son emplacement d'origine._

_Sakura se releva, semblant bien fière d'elle, se dépêchant de suivre Sasuke qui repartait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Kiba grogna en les voyant s'éloigner mais s'arrêta bien vite en entendant quelque chose tomber derrière lui. Il se retourna d'un bond, terrifié._

**« Ino ! »**

* * *

_Ino donna de petits coups de tête dans le mur en râlant. Elle avait été si surprise de voir tous ces changements, de ne pas comprendre pourquoi elle-même se comportait étrangement, que finalement c'était arrivé : elle avait soudainement perdu connaissance. Cela devait bien lui arriver à un moment ou à un autre après tout, mais le plus agaçant, c'était qu'elle se réveillait encore dans sa chambre, dans ces même vêtements ! Elle n'était pas revenue dans l'hôpital de son Konoha à elle, elle n'avait pas l'un de ses amis habituels pour veiller sur elle, mais plutôt Kiba et Tenten qui se relayaient et vérifiaient comment elle allait – Ino faisant mine de ne pas être réveillée quand ils arrivaient, ils n'étaient pas à ses côtés alors qu'elle réfléchissait. D'un autre côté, elle préférait être seule et ne pas à nouveau avoir à faire avec ces étranges personnages._

_Elle soupira, s'asseyant sur son lit en croisant les bras, l'air agacé. Elle ne savait toujours pas d'ailleurs où elle se trouvait réellement. Elle n'était pas dans le Konoha qu'elle connaissait, et n'avait aucun souvenir de ce Konoha. Elle commençait même à craindre de rencontrer plus de personnes. Qu'en était-il de cet excité de Naruto ? Ou même du Shikamaru distant qu'elle connaissait si bien ? Ou même, qu'en était-il de cette folle de 5ième Hokage, Tsunade ? L'idée qu'elle soit encore plus folle qu'au début arracha un frisson de terreur à Ino._

« Il faut que je trouve un moyen de sortir de là_, se dit-elle en prenant sa tête entre ses mains._ Il doit forcément y avoir un moyen que je me réveille, que je retourne chez moi ! »

_Elle se laissa retomber sur son lit, réfléchissant comme elle pouvait pour avoir l'inspiration d'une idée, mais tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main ne la tentait pas vraiment : refaire une tentative de suicide ne lui inspirait pas vraiment confiance, tout dévoiler aux autres pour qu'ils l'aident encore moins, et elle avait encore moins envie de partir en voyage pour tenter de retrouver quelque part un monde qui, si ça se trouve, n'avait pas le moindre lien avec le Konoha présent !_

_Elle soupira, abandonnant les réflexions inutiles pour simplement réfléchir à sa situation présente et à ce qu'elle pourrait faire, détachant ses tresses pour se calmer. Elle se trouvait à présent être une toute autre personne : même physique, même nom, mêmes origines – ou presque – mais des vêtements totalement différents et un comportement digne de la véritable Hinata qu'elle connaissait si bien. De plus... Elle se releva à nouveau pour regarder discrètement par la fenêtre : les rues étaient tout aussi animées qu'à l'accoutumer, mais ce qui attirait son attention, c'était Kiba qui arrivait sans doutes pour venir vérifier si elle allait bien. Ino plissa les yeux, l'air perplexe._

**« Est-ce qu'en moins de trois jours on peut autant grandir ? »**_, soupira-t-elle en tentant de comparer ce Kiba avec celui qu'elle avait connu, normalement, dans le véritable Konoha._

_Elle se rassit en fermant la fenêtre, fixant la porte qui devrait s'ouvrir quelques instants plus tard. Elle avait l'impression que tout le monde avait grandit. C'est vrai quoi : comment ça se ferait sinon que Tenten se retrouve enceinte à 15 ans et que cela ne surprenne personne ? Mais d'un autre côté, l'idée qu'elle se soit en réalité retrouvée dans le futur lui semblait peu probable. Sinon, il lui resterait au moins une trace de ses anciens vêtements, de ses anciennes affaires, n'importe quoi ! Ou alors, elle avait vraiment pété un câble, elle avait dû se cogner la tête en tombant des hauteurs entourant Konoha._

_Kiba entra alors, la coupant dans ses pensées._

**« Ah ! Te voilà enfin réveillée. »**

_Il sourit en venant s'assoir sur la chaise qui faisait face au lit de la jeune fille. La blondinette l'observait, l'air méfiante et incrédule._

**« On s'est demandé ce qui t'étais arrivé sur le coup. Tu nous as fait une peur bleue ! Mais... Il y a un problème ? »**

_Ino sursauta en rougissant soudainement. Cela avait été un réflex, mais en voyant que Kiba avait remarqué l'insistance dans son regard, elle s'était sentit gênée. De quoi ? Impossible de le savoir, elle n'avait pourtant jamais ressenti cette sensation pour avoir observé d'un drôle d'air quelqu'un... Elle détourna la tête en tentant de se détendre._

**« Pas grand chose...**

**-Tu dois être fatiguée**_, fit Kiba avec un sourire. _**Tu devrais te reposer aujourd'hui. Tu as été impressionnante tout à l'heure face à Sakura. Tu as fini par craquer, hein ?**

**-On dirait bien**_, bafouilla Ino._** Mais c'est pas la première fois après tout. »**

_Kiba releva les sourcils, surpris._

**« Pourtant si ! C'est bien la première fois qu'on te vois réagir comme ça !**

**-Et depuis quand ?**_, coupa Ino en se tournant brusquement vers lui._

**-Mais depuis toujours. »**

_Ino sursauta en rougissant à nouveau de voir Kiba la regarder d'un air à la fois surpris et plein d'évidence. Elle détourna à nouveau la tête. Mais au fond d'elle, elle ne s'y faisait toujours pas : elle n'avait jamais, jamais été si timide face aux autres. Elle secoua la tête, prenant un air décidé en se tournant à nouveau vers Kiba qui la toisait d'un air interrogateur._

**« Est-ce que je suis tombée sur la tête ?**_, lâcha-t-elle, l'air très sérieuse._

**-Hein ? Ben euh...**

**-Le jour où j'ai sauté, je me suis pris un coup sur la tête, hein ? »**

_Kiba recula légèrement la tête, l'air perplexe, se grattant la tête._

**« Le jour où tu as sauté ?**

**-Mais oui !**_, insista Ino._** A 15 ans, des hauteurs de Konoha ! »**

_Kiba cligna des yeux, l'air tout à fait incrédule. Ino rougit à nouveau, mettant soudainement ses mains sur sa bouche, comme si elle venait de dire une bêtise. Elle senti la panique monter en elle._

**« D-d-d-d-désolée, désolée, vraiment !**_, fit-elle à profusion en balbutiant. _**J-j-j-j'ai dû rêver, d-désolée ! »**

_Elle releva la tête vers Kiba, rouge comme une tomate, se sentant honteuse. Elle ne réagit qu'un moment après qu'elle venait de s'excuser sans obtenir de réponse. Elle détourna la tête, agacée._

« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive à la fin ? »

**« C-ce n'est rien Ino**_, fit Kiba avec un petit rire gêné. _**C'est vrai qu'en général tu fais de drôles de rêves... »**

_Ino regarda du coin de l'œil Kiba. Elle n'étais donc pas dans le futur. Si réellement elle était tombée des hauteurs de Konoha, cela ne serait pas passé inaperçu. Mais d'un autre côté, elle ne pensait pas que cela pouvait être un rêve. Elle n'aurait pas rêvé toutes ces aventures étranges, cette dispute avec Sai, tout ça... Et puis, tout de même, elle se serait souvenue de tout ça ! Du caractère empiré de Sakura, du comportement... elle ne savait même pas comment le définir, de Sasuke, et elle se serait souvenu de son propre comportement aussi ! Du bébé de Tenten, de la sympathie de Kiba, du fait qu'Hinata était plus ouverte... Alors qu'elle s'emmêlait dans son esprit, Kiba la coupa dans ses pensées._

**« Euh... Tenten a raison, ça te va bien les cheveux détachés. »**

_Ino sursauta à nouveau en rougissant de plus belle. Instinctivement, elle attrapa la couverture de son lit et se la mit par dessus la tête, se sentant honteuse et extrêmement gênée. Kiba dû sentir le coup venir car il sursauta à son tour, gêné._

**« D-désolé, je ne voulais pas te gêner ! »**

_Ino releva légèrement la couverture pour regarder Kiba. Celui-ci se gratta la tête, l'air bien embêté. Il était vraiment devenu bien sympathique et soucieux de l'état des autres. La blondinette sourit légèrement._

**« Merci »**_, souffla-t-elle._

_Kiba se calma, agréablement surpris. Il rendit son sourire à Ino. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit un fois de plus, et avant qu'Ino ait le temps de réagir, une grosse masse blanche se jeta sur elle. Elle poussa un cri de surprise, se mettant les mains sur la __tête alors que la chose en question avait envoyé valser au passage sa couverture et son drap._

**« Akamaru !**_, s'exclama Kiba en tentant de tirer l'énorme chien loin d'Ino._** Tu vas la laisser tranquille oui ? »**

_Ino se recroquevilla, terrifiée à l'idée de penser que le chien soit devenu une bête enragée de ce côté du monde. Jusqu'à-ce qu'elle se rende compte que... Beh ? Elle lâcha un rire, tentant de se glisser hors du lit pour échapper aux coups de langue frénétiques que lui donnait le chien._

**« Arrête !**_, réussit-elle à articuler entre deux rires._** Ça chatouille ! »**

_Le chien arrêta sur le coup, s'asseyant en remuant la queue, sans vraiment prendre en compte que Kiba le tirait désespérément, en vain. Le jeune homme soupira en secouant la tête devant l'air interrogateur du chien._

**« Va savoir pourquoi il ne m'écoute pas dans ces conditions... »**

_Ino lâcha un rire en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit à côté du chien qui regardait son maître d'un air incrédule, comme s'il n'avait même pas remarqué que ce dernier tentait de le calmer un peu plus tôt. Là, Ino remarqua qui avait ouvert la porte._

**« K-K-Kakashi-sensei ? »**

_Ino eut du mal à croire ce qu'elle voyait : sur le pas de la porte, bien reconnaissable grâce à sa dégaine habituelle, se trouvait Kakashi. Seulement, il y avait un petit détail étrange qui changeait tout... Juste un petit détail hein. Kakashi n'avait plus son masque. La blondinette restait un instant sur le cul, n'arrivant pas à comprendre dans quel genre de monde elle pouvait bien s'être retrouvé. Alors que personne ne l'avait jamais vu retirer son masque, elle le découvrait maintenant sur le pas de la porte de sa chambre, comme si de rien n'était, comme si c'était normal, sans son masque. Kiba la regarda un instant d'un air perplexe avant de se retourner vers Kakashi._

**« Bonjour Kakashi-sensei. Vous êtes venu pour voir Ino ?**

**-En premier lieu, oui**_, répondit Kakashi en entrant dans la pièce sous l'air ahuris de la jeune fille concernée._** Mais je cherchais aussi Naruto. Il n'est pas venu la voir ? »**

_Kiba cligna des yeux, secouant la tête en signe de négation._

**« Non, pas du tout, pourquoi ?**

**-Hum... Il m'a dit qu'il avait quelqu'un d'important à voir, je pensais qu'il aurait pris des nouvelles d'Ino.**

**-Vous êtes allé voir chez lui ?**

**-Oui, mais je n'ai eu aucune réponse. »**

_Kiba croisa les bras, réfléchissant. Ino profita de ce moment là pour sortir de son état second, posant la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres d'une voix tremblante._

**« Euh... Kakashi-sensei... V-vous avez toujours... Enfin, vous ne portez pas de masque ? »**

_Le Juunin cligna des yeux, l'air surpris. Ino sursauta en rougissant, se dépêchant de rattraper son erreur d'un air paniqué._

**« N-n-ne faites pas attention, je fais de drôles de rêves parfois, ah ah ah ! »**

_Elle baissa la tête d'un air désespéré en jouant avec ses doigts pour se calmer. Kiba se leva alors de sa chaise en interpelant Akamaru qui descendit du lit de la jeune fille pour aller vers la porte sur la demande de son maître._

**« Je vais aller voir si je peux le trouver**_, annonça Kiba à Kakashi. _**Ce sera plus rapide.**

**-D'accord, merci. »**

_Kiba disparu hors de la chambre, sur les pas de son chien. Kakashi s'assit sur la chaise sur laquelle se trouvait précédemment Kiba, sous l'air curieux de Ino._

**« Ça va mieux depuis ton insolation ? »**_, demanda le Juunin._

_Ino hocha timidement la tête pour toute réponse._

**« Il paraît que tu t'es battue contre Sakura. Tu commences à changer.**

**-Oui...**

**-Tenten n'a pas voulu me donner plus de détails, mais ça s'est bien passé ? »**

_Ino hésita. Elle se demandait si elle devait vraiment parler de l'intervention de Sasuke dans le combat. A dire vrai, elle se demandait surtout si Kakashi y croirait. Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment leurs liens en tant qu'anciens élèves du Juunin ici, mais le fait que Tenten elle-même n'ait pas vraiment voulu en parler semblait tout dire pour elle._

**« C-ça allait... C'était juste un combat comme ça »**_, mentit-elle._

_Kakashi l'observa un instant, comme cherchant à en savoir plus, mais finalement hocha la tête en se relevant. C'est le moment que choisit Kiba pour rentrer en trombe, l'air choqué. Ino et Kakashi se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers lui, le regardant avec interrogation._

**« Euh... je crois que j'ai trouvé Naruto, Kakashi-sensei. Et euh... Vous cherchiez pas Neiji aussi par hasard ? »**

**

* * *

**Et voilà le chapitre 3 !

C'est bon, j'avais peur de pas respecter l'envoi régulier des chapitres, mais je me débrouille plutôt bien. ^^' Mais bon, je crois que mon chapitre préféré ne va pas tarder. x3 Mais vous pensez quoi déjà de ceux que j'ai déjà envoyés ?

Merci à Sasuxoc, Eichi Akane pour leurs Story Alert et Lusaphira pour sa Review. =3

Je languis déjà samedi prochain du coup. xD


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

**Ne jamais le revoir**

_Ino referma un peu plus son gilet, pinçant les lèvres d'un air peu à l'aise. Elle ne se sentait pas vraiment à sa place ici. Lorsque Kiba était arrivé, il n'avait pas voulu donner plus de précision sur ce qui l'avait à ce point affolé, et Kakashi avait été forcé de le tirer – au sens propre du terme à partir du moment où le jeune homme s'était accroché à la porte de la chambre d'Ino – jusque devant chez Naruto pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. De ce côté-là, rien n'avait changé : si tout le monde dans le village se comportait différemment, les maisons n'avaient pas changé, et l'appartement de Naruto se trouvait toujours aussi près du magasin des Yamanaka. Il n'était donc pas étonnant que Kiba soit revenu si vite, et ainsi Kakashi n'avait pas eu à le tirer sur une trop longue distance. Mais du coup, inquiète de ce qui avait pu arriver à Kiba et surtout à Naruto et Neiji, Ino s'était elle aussi retrouvé à ce moment-là devant la porte de l'appartement du blondinet. Kiba grimaça, reculant pour aller se placer à côté de la jeune fille, derrière l'homme aux cheveux d'argents._

**« Il est hors de question que j'ouvre cette porte !**

**-Alors explique-nous ce qu'il s'est passé. »**

_Kiba secoua vigoureusement la tête, les yeux écarquillés, semblant persuadé qu'ouvrir la porte le ferait tomber sur le démon en personne._

**« Certainement pas !**_, insista-t-il._** Ouvrez par vous-même, moi je vais attendre chez moi ! »**

_Alors qu'il se retournait pour rentrer chez lui, Kiba fut tiré par le col du blouson, lâchant un exclamation de surprise en tentant de s'enfuir, semblant presque paniquer à l'idée de rester dans les parages._

**« Toi tu restes ici**_, lui imposa Kakashi en le tirant à côté de lui._** Il n'y a aucune raison qu'on ninja puisse fuir ainsi à tous vas.**

**-Mais... Je ne fuis pas, j'évite les problèmes ! »**_, protesta Kiba en se maintenant à côté d'Ino pour ne pas s'approcher plus de la porte._

_Kakashi lâcha un soupire d'exaspération, l'air perplexe, puis le lâcha enfin pour se tourner vers la porte. A peine eut-il toqué à la porte qu'une voix rieuse et amusée répondit derrière._

**« Oui ?**

**-Naruto, c'est Kakashi, ouvre-moi ! »**

_Il y eut un court silence puis un cliquetis survint avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Un jeune homme blond passa la tête hors de l'appartement, ses grands yeux d'un bleu éclatant toisant les trois personnes qui se trouvaient devant l'appartement : Kakashi, puis Kiba... Son regard se posa sur Ino, puis son visage s'éblouit d'un large sourire._

**« P'tit soleeeeeil !~ »**

_Ino n'eut pas le temps de réagir que le blondinet se précipita vers elle en lui sautant littéralement au cou avec un rire de soulagement. Elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, les yeux écarquillés, ne parvenant qu'à balbutier des phrases incompréhensibles. Jamais, non jamais Naruto ne lui avait ainsi sauté au cou de cette manière, et l'Ino que l'on connait autant que la jeune et timide blondinette étaient surprises._

**« N-N-Naruto ?**

**-J'ai vraiment été surpris quand j'ai entendu que tu avais fait un insolation !**_, fit le blondinet, la voix rieuse. _**C'est génial que tu t'en sois si vite remise !**

**-Euh... M-merci... »**

_Naruto se détacha d'Ino pour la regarder, souriant. Il avait le visage un peu plus fin même si ses expressions restaient celles d'un gamin. La jeune fille ne put retenir un large sourire : elle reconnaissait bien là le véritable Naruto, celui qui redonnait toujours du courage aux autres, qui était toujours positif et joyeux. Malgré tout, il avait quelque chose de changé. Il avait grandit ? Évidemment, comme Kiba, c'était bien visible de ce côté-là aussi._

**« Naruto ? »**

_Le blondinet se retourna, le visage toujours aussi rayonnant, mais la lueur dans ses yeux changea quand il vit la personne qui l'avait appelé : Neiji parut sur le palier de la porte, l'air perplexe, tenu légèrement en retrait derrière la porte. Kiba se figea, s'éloignant de deux pas de Naruto._

**« Oui Neiji ?**_, demanda le blond en souriant de plus belle._

**-Ou est-ce que tu as mis mes affaires ? »**

_Ino cligna des yeux. Effectivement, Neiji ne portait pas les vêtements habituels : se tenant un peu dans l'obscurité du couloir, on reconnaissait tout de même de lui son visage et son regard si particulier. Malgré tout, il semblait un peu plus expressif que les quelques fois qu'Ino lui connaissait. Ses cheveux étaient totalement lâchés, il ne portait pas son bandeau de ninja. Quant à ses vêtements, il ne portait pas son habituelle tenue claire mais un peignoir fermement refermé. Ino détourna les yeux par réflexe, les joues rougies par la surprise et la gêne. Son regard tomba sur Kiba qui semblait chercher une échappatoire. L'explication ne tarda pas vraiment : Le sourire de Naruto s'étira, passant de sa joyeuse candeur à un air plus mystérieux et plein de sous-entendus. Il rentra dans l'appartement, arrachant une mine surprise à Neiji, et se pencha sur son épaule, lui glissant à l'oreille juste assez fort pour que chacun entende, d'une voix sensuelle et moqueuse :_

**« Les petites tenues te vont pourtant très bien, "Jiji"... »**

_Neiji sursauta, virant littéralement au rouge faisant un mouvement brusque pour faire reculer Naruto qui s'écarta tout naturellement comme si de rien n'était en souriant innocemment alors que le brun s'égosillait déjà, paniqué et plus rouge encore qu'Ino un peu plus tôt :_

**« Arrête de dire des bêtises, imbécile ! Et cesse de me souffler comme ça dans l'oreille espèce de... de... Pervers ! »**

_Naruto rit de plus belle en passant son bras par dessus les épaules d'un Neiji rougit à la fois par la colère et la gêne. Il le tira à l'intérieur en faisant signe à Kakashi qu'il ne serait pas long, les invitant par la même occasion à entrer. Ino était tout simplement ahurie : quelque soit la situation, elle n'avait jamais vu Neiji paniquer à ce point. Elle avait bien parfois vu la difficulté se dessiner sur son visage, mais une telle peur panique n'était tout simplement pas imaginable sans l'avoir vu au moins une fois. Kiba et Ino s'échangèrent au même moment un regard perplexe et peu rassuré, avant que la blondinette ne détourne à nouveau la tête, gênée d'avoir croisé le regard de quelqu'un. Kakashi se tourna alors vers les trois jeunes, prenant un air plein d'évidence._

**« Et bien allons-y.**

**-Quoi ?**_, s'exclama Kiba, paniqué. _**Mais vous avez bien vu non ? Je n'entrerai pas là-dedans !**

**-Toi, tu as vu plus que ce que tu persistes à nous faire croire.**

**-P-p-pas du tout ! Mais de toutes manières, c'est vous qui vouliez aller le voir, je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans ! »**

_Kakashi prit un air perplexe, posant sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Celui-ci blêmit en croyant comprendre ce qui passait à l'esprit du Juunin, lançant un regard suppliant vers Ino._

**« Kiba**_, reprit Kakashi,_** nous allons régler ton soucis "d'esquiver les problèmes", tu vas voir que tu vas aller beaucoup mieux en tant que ninja ! »**

_Ino, sentant le regard de Kiba de plus en plus insistant, s'apprêtait à intervenir pour lui venir en aide, mais une voix l'interpelant la coupa dans son élan : en bas des escaliers menant à l'appartement de Naruto se trouvaient Hinata, Tenten, Ayame et Temari._

**« Petit soleeeeil ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »**

_En entendant la voix de Tenten, Ino se rapprocha un peu de l'escalier pour découvrir les quatre jeunes filles, notant d'un rapide coup d'œil et avec plaisir qu'Ayame et Temari n'avaient quant à elles pas changé à première vue, si ce n'est le fait qu'elles trainaient maintenant avec Hinata et Tenten visiblement._

**« Euh... Je... Kakashi-sensei voulait voir Naruto, alors je l'ai suivi jusqu'ici mais...**

**-Ah, il veut surement encore parler de quelque chose de sérieux !**_, fit remarquer Hinata avec un sourire chaleureux sur le visage. _**Tu ne veux pas venir avec nous ?**

**-C'est à dire que... »**

_La blondinette se retourna vers Kakashi et Kiba, mais les deux hommes avaient déjà disparu dans l'appartement de Naruto, laissant derrière eux la porte entre-ouverte, sans doutes pour Ino si celle-ci voulait les suivre._

**« Ino ! Alors ? »**

_La jeune fille hésita deux secondes, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, puis referma la porte de l'appartement de Naruto avant de descendre d'un pas fébrile pour rejoindre les quatre amies, intimidée mais surtout intriguée par ce qui pouvait aussi avoir changé dans le visage. Marcher un peu avec des « amies » lui permettrait de découvrir plus vite cet étrange monde, et peut-être ce qu'elle y faisait avec un peu d'espoir. Elle adressa un sourire timide à Temari et Ayame, les saluant dans un murmure._

**« Salut petit soleil, alors ça va mieux depuis ton insolation ?**

**-Oui, enfin je crois...**_, répondit Ino avec un sourire gêné._

**-Contente d'entendre ça !**_, enchaîna Ayame._** Alors tu vas venir avec nous aux sources chaudes ? »**

_Ino hocha timidement la tête, puis hésita un instant avant de demander d'une voix assez perplexe et un peu plus détendue :_

**« Mais... Ayame, ton magasin, tu le laisses comme ça ?**

**-Ah ! Aujourd'hui j'ai laissé mon apprenti s'en charger, je prend un congé ! »**_, fit Ayame en riant._

_La blondinette sourit, se sentant plus à l'aise et plus à sa place au milieu des quatre fille. Autant elle connaissait trop peu la nouvelle Tenten et la nouvelle Hinata, autant la compagnie d'une Temari et d'une Ayame normales la détendaient. Elle se sentait à nouveau dans un groupe de filles, et connaître au moins deux d'entre elles à minima la rassurait suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse se sentir un peu plus "elle" et non "Ino la timide". Certes, elle n'était pas accoutumée à trainer avec ce groupe, mais si la Ino impulsive pouvait parfois faire naître des tensions, il semblerait que la Ino plus calme avait bien des relations dans le village, et cela semblait être un sérieux avantage pour la jeune fille._

_Après de courtes discutions entre filles, le groupe à présent au nombre de cinq se dirigea vers les sources sources chaudes. Ino se fit faire la remarque plus d'une fois qu'elle avait changé quand elle mêlait son avis à ceux des autres, et plus d'une fois elle baissait la tête, les joues rosies pas la gêne, répondant d'une voix timide qu'elle n'avait pas tant changé que ça. Elles arrivèrent bien vite aux sources chaudes, se pressant toutes d'aller se déshabiller pour apprécier le confort d'une eau chaude et d'une vapeur douce._

**« Euh... petit soleil ? »**

_La blondinette releva un sourcil en sentant le regard appuyé de Tenten. Celle-ci pencha la tête sur le côté en la toisant d'un air surpris._

**« C'est rare que tu viennes te changer avec nous... Enfin, non, c'est carrément jamais arrivé.**

**-C'est vrai ça !**_, renchérit Temari d'un air soudainement intéressé. _**T'es toujours en train d'attendre qu'on soit toutes allées à l'eau pour rentrer et t'envelopper immédiatement dans la première serviette qui vient ! »**

_Ino recula légèrement, surprise de cette intervention soudaine. Elle savait qu'elle était timide ici, mais à ce point cela la surprenait vraiment. Après tout, elles étaient entre filles, il n'y avait pas réellement de quoi être gênée._

**« Vraiment ?**_, demanda-t-elle à tout hasard. _**Vous avez dû rêver...**

**-Ou alors l'insolation t'a vraiment changée !**_, insista Hinata avec un air admiratif._

**-Waw, tu parais pas comme ça avec tes vêtements larges, mais t'as une poitrine énorme ! »**

_La blondinette écarquilla les yeux devant la remarque de Temari. Elle devint d'un instant à l'autre aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse, prenant la première serviette qui était à portée de main avant de s'enrouler dedans pour se cacher._

**« Mais ça va pas ? Occupez-vous de vos poitrines, non mais !**

**-Allez Ino**_, insista Temari,_** tu intéresserai une tonne de garçons si tu t'habillais d'une manière plus sexy ! Depuis le temps que je cherche à savoir avec qui tu irais bien !**

**-Moi je vote pour Neiji**_, renchérit une fois de plus Ayame avec un rire._

**-C'est impossible ! »**

_Temari lui sauta littéralement dessus, les yeux brillants d'intérêt._

**« Impossible ?**

**-Il est déjà en couple !**_, insista Ino en repoussant doucement cette Temari folle de __cancans qui la retenait par les épaules._

**-En couple ? »**

_La blondinette cligna des yeux en voyant la surprise se dessiner sur le visage des quatre filles alors qu'elles avaient crié cette dernière phrase. Alors elles ne le savaient pas ? Ou alors, c'était peut-être Ino qui se trompait ? Temari la prit par les épaules, la regardant droit dans les yeux._

**« Ino, toi tu sais des choses qui m'intéresse !**

**-Tant que ça ?**_, souffla Ino d'un air perplexe._

**-Bien sur !**_, reprit Temari. _**Je sais presque tout sur tous les habitants de Konoha, tu sais déjà ça tout de même ! Si tu sais quelque chose que je ne sais pas, alors tu dois le dire ! »**

_Ino recula un peu, rougissant de surprise._

**« M-mais il ne veut peut-être pas qu'on le sache...**

**-Alors tu n'aurais pas pu le savoir normalement !**

**-Mais c'est pas ma faute, c'est Naruto qui... »**

_La blondinette plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche en se rendant compte qu'elle en avait trop dit, ou tout simplement pas assez pour Temari qui la regardait avec des yeux brillant de curiosité._

**« Alors Naruto sait ce genre de chose ?**

**-C'est pas tout à fait ce que je voulais dire...**_ souffla Ino en cachant son visage derrière ses mains d'un air gêné._

**-Il faut que je l'interroge !**_, décida soudainement Temari, le regard brûlant de combativité._

**-Attends Temari ! »**

_Hinata s'accrocha à Temari, tentant de la raisonner pour qu'elle ne sorte pas juste vêtue d'une petite serviette pour aller interroger le blond, bientôt aidée par Ayame qui n'avait que trop hâte d'aller se détendre dans les sources chaudes pour laisser une interview aussi futile passer avant son congé, même si elle insista par la suite pour l'accompagner, elle-même intéressée par de nouvelles informations. Ino baissa un peu les mains pour jeter un coup d'œil à la situation, hésitant entre gênée et amusée : certes, c'était assez amusant de voir Temari se comporter ainsi, même si cela lui prouvait encore qu'au final personne n'était réellement normal ici, mais d'un autre côté elle se sentait horriblement gênée à l'idée d'apporter des problèmes à Neigi et Naruto. Pauvre Neiji, assailli d'un côté par Naruto et de l'autre par les filles il ne fera pas long feu..._

_Après quelques minutes durant lesquelles les filles s'appliquèrent à calmer Temari avant que Tenten n'intervienne – son tempérament de feu ne mit pas longtemps à calmer tout le monde en une ou deux phrases tout juste – et enfin chacune pu se diriger calmement vers les sources chaudes. Ino s'enfonça dans l'eau jusqu'au cou en lâchant un soupire d'aise : enfin un vrai moment de détente !_

**« N'empêche Ino, tu as vraiment changé**_, insista Tenten en s'asseyant à côté d'elle._

**-Pas vraiment pourtant**_, répondit la concernée en encerclant ses jambes avec ses mains et en les repliant contre sa poitrine tout en arrangeant sa serviette brièvement. _**Enfin, je ne trouve pas en tous cas.**

**-Pourtant, avant, tu n'aurais jamais relevé un chemisier, surtout celui que tu ****portais aujourd'hui, au dessus de ton nombril. Et puis tu n'aurais jamais dis quoi que ce soit à Sakura !**

**-Mais elle le méritait**_, coupa Ino._

**-Ça, je te l'accorde »**_, répondit Tenten en riant._

_Ino lui sourit, s'adossant contre une pierre en soupirant à nouveau, s'étalant un peu plus pour se détendre. Son regard se posa sur le ventre un peu rebondit de Tenten que celle-ci caressait doucement avec un sourire doux sur les lèvres._

**« Dis Tenten... euh... Enfin, j'ai peut-être un peu changé oui mais...**

**-Il y a un problème ?**_, demanda Tenten avec un peu d'impatience, l'air intrigué._

**-Non, enfin... Je voulais te demander... J'ai peut-être juste oublié mais je ne sais pas qui est le père de ton enfant alors je me demandais... Enfin, qui c'était quoi... »**

_La blondinette se gratta la nuque d'un air gêné, les joues rosies par la honte. A dire vrai, elle n'avait pas réellement honte au fond, mais savoir qu'ici normalement elle devait savoir plus de choses qu'il ne paraissait la gênait atrocement, elle ne parvenait pas à s'empêcher de se dire que normalement elle devait le savoir et ne pas poser de questions stupides. Mais Tenten ne prit merveilleusement bien, lui adressant un sourire rayonnant._

**« Tout le monde le sait dans le village**_, fit-elle bêtement remarquer avec un léger rire._** Mais si tu veux savoir, "l'heureux élu" n'est autre que Lee.**

**-Lee ? »**

_Ino écarquilla les yeux, surprise d'entendre cela. Elle ne parvenait pas à imaginer Lee ne courant pas après Sakura. Après tout, depuis qu'elle le connaissait, il n'avait d'yeux que pour la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. Mais d'un autre côté, en voyant à quel point elle était devenue insupportable de ce côté du miroir, elle n'était plus vraiment étonnée qu'elle soit détestée. Tout de même, au point que Lee tombe amoureux de Tenten... Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, puis soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, un sourire aux lèvres. Après tout, même Naruto avait réussi à finir avec Neiji ! Alors pourquoi pas Tenten et Lee ?_

**« J'aurai dû m'en douter**_, fit-elle avec un rire._** Après tout, je le savais, n'est-ce pas ?**

**-Tout à fait ! »**_, renchérit Tenten avec un sourire étincelant._

_La jeune future maman se plaça derrière Ino, arrangeant sa propre serviette sur sa peau claire avant de prendre doucement une mèche blonde de sa jeune amie. Celle-ci releva la tête en clignant des yeux, surprise, voyant son amie alors se mettre à lisser de ses fins doigts les longs cheveux blonds du "petit soleil"._

**« Au fait Ino, toi qui es si jolie, tu n'as jamais eu de déclaration ?**

**-Mh... »**

_Ino lâcha un léger soupire en posant son menton dans sa paume de main soutenue par son coude posé sur son genou._

**« Et bien, avant, j'en avais beaucoup. Mais comme je me suis intéressée à un autre garçon, j'avais jamais vraiment accepté quand on se déclarait à moi. Et puis une fois j'ai cru à une déclaration... Mais, ce n'était sans doutes que des compliments en l'air... »**

_Tenten cessa de peigner les cheveux de la jeune fille en voyant son regard s'attrister suite à cette confession. Elle lui caressa doucement la tête en passant son bras autour de son cou alors qu'Ino s'appuyait contre elle, cachant son visage rougit par la honte et la tristesse dans le cou de son amie._

**« Jamais un garçon n'oserait te faire ça mon petit soleil, je suis sure qu'il est juste un peu timide...**

**-Pourtant non**_, souffla Ino en retenant un sanglot. _**Il est trop sérieux pour dire de telles bêtises. Et puis, si réellement c'était qu'il était juste timide, avec toutes les sorties que je lui ai proposé, il aurait bien fini par me dire quelque chose. Et tout ce qu'il a dit, c'était un non définitif... »**

_Tenten pencha la tête sur le côté, surprise et intriguée._

**« Tu as fait des sortie avec lui ?**

**-Oui... Enfin, normalement... Mais je ne veux plus jamais le revoir ! »**

_Ino détourna la tête. Oui, elle l'avait invité régulièrement à s'entraîner ensemble, à marcher dans Konoha, à aller déjeuner ou dîner ensemble. Toutes ces petites sorties, il les avait acceptées. Par pure politesse sans doutes... Elle n'arrivait pas à accepter qu'il lui ai donné tant de faux espoirs. Et ce qu'elle craignait le plus, c'est que par sa faute elle dusse ne plus jamais retrouver son Konoha, ses vrais amis, sa vraie famille... Tenten lui caressa doucement les cheveux, l'air attristé, jusqu'à-ce que de l'eau les éclabousse soudain, leur arrachant à toutes deux des cris de surprise. Tenten se releva soudainement alors qu'Ino clignait des yeux pour faire passer cette grosse peur._

**« Qui a fait ça ?**

**-Aaah ! Désolée ! Désolée Tenten, je voulais pas ! »**_, paniqua Hinata en voyant la future maman s'enflammer._

_Temari s'écarta de plusieurs pas en grimaçant, se demandant s'il aurait peut-être mieux valu qu'elle n'esquive pas l'eau qu'avait tenté de lui envoyer Hinata, mais avant qu'elle n'ai pu trouver de réponse, Tenten se jeta littéralement sur les deux jeunes filles qui poussèrent des cris de terreur en tentant de s'enfuir le plus loin possible, bien vite suivies par Ayame qui ne voulait pas être prise dans cette tempête soudaine. La colère de la future maman tourna bien vite en bataille d'eau entre les quatre jeunes filles. Ino riait aux éclats de voir tant de joie parmi elles ; elle n'avait pas vécu de tels moments depuis bien longtemps. Ou en tous cas, elle trouvait que cela faisait depuis bien longtemps. Elle se releva, s'asseyant au bord de l'eau, adossée à la palissade de bambous, un léger sourire aux lèvres, l'air rêveur. A force de courir après Sai, elle n'avait pas pu passer de temps avec ses vraies amies. Les sorties de ce type elle n'en avait plus eu depuis bien longtemps. Cet amour futile l'avait vraiment séparé des vraies joies de la vie. Elle ferma les yeux, l'air satisfait : oui, finalement, quitter définitivement Sai ne pouvait que lui avoir fait du bien finalement._

Hiirk, scusez pour mon horrible retard !

Enfin le chapitre 4. Je songe à vous envoyer dans les jours qui suivent le chapitre 5 pour rattraper peu à peu mon retard ou du moins pour me faire pardonner de cette absence imprévue.

J'ai été horriblement débordé dernièrement, une horreur, et pour ne pas vous mentir je vous avoue que lorsque j'avais du temps c'était l'imagination qui me manquait. Là, les brevets approche de même que les derniers examens de mon collège (et oui, un examen tous les trimestres chez nous, une vraie course aux bonnes notes pour les têtes de classes) et je ne sais pas si ça va pas encore plomber mon imagination. J'espère bien que non, j'aimerai pouvoir vous poster mes chapitres moi !

Lorsque j'écris une histoire de toutes manières, la plupart du temps, je ne sais pas moi-même comment cela va se terminer. Les personnages évoluent eux-même, je ne suis qu'observateur, alors comme vous j'attends avec impatience la suite. (Enfin j'espère que c'est votre cas aussi pour certains xD)

Merci au passage à ceux qui ont continué à suivre et à ceux qui reviendront, et encore désolé, vraiment !

A bientôt~


End file.
